Walking Back into the Light
by Crisp-pa
Summary: Riku/Sora~! Riku finds himself wishing for Sora, but what if there's just one person standing in his way? And it's not Kairi!
1. Watching the Sun Rise

Rukata: I know, I know. But this one was begging to be written. Sorry, I'll update something else very soon.  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Kingdom Hearts or Hikari (Simple and Clean) It'd be nice if I did... (You steal my japanese lyrics I'll hunt you down and gut you with a gunblade)~(Unless you ask!^_^)  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
~Donna tokidatte (No matter what the time) Tada hitoride (I'm just alone) Unmei wasurete (Destiny forgotten Ikitekitanoni (Even though I kept going.) Totsuzen no hikari no naka megasameru (Inside of the sudden light I awaken) Mayonakani (In the middle of the night...)~  
  
Riku gazed up at the midnight blue sky, wondering if Sora was doing just as he, watching the stars burning far away. Was the same light shining down on Sora? Was it guiding him deeper into dispair and hopeless searching? If it was he'd destory every single star. If only things had been different he would be with Sora instead of here wandering the worlds and destorying Heartless. If only he hadn't wanted to get off Destiny Island so bad. If only he didn't do some many things. But you can't change the past.  
  
~Shizukani (Quietly...) Deguchini tatte (Stand in the exit way,) Kurayami ni hikari wo ute (And, in the pitch-black, take the light)~  
  
The silver haired boy watched the night leave, driving away it's own darkness. But even the moonlit darkness was better than the darkness he faced while turned away from Sora. How ever many time he denied it, he knew that Sora had long ceased his search for his childhood friend. He knew it from the look in Sora's eyes back at Kingdom Hearts. It wasn't compassion, emotion, or caring. It was hate. As many times as he attempted to block out that look from his mind, he came back, clearer and clearer. No matter how hard he tried, Sora would never care. So it was best for him to hunt the rogue Heartless. It was all that was meant for him to do now that his once true friend hated his existance.  
  
~Imadoki yakusoku nante (And about the recent promises,) Fuan ni saseru dakekana (Is it just that I'm so anxious?) Negai wo kuchi ni shitaidake sagasou (A wish that is wanting to be said, but shall be repressed) Kunimo shoukai suruyo kitto umaku ikuyo (I'll introdunce my family; you'll surely get along well.)~  
  
Riku watched the sun rise. With it's small aray of colours it still showed the bringing of a new day. He always hated the begining of new days; it meant for him nothing to do until the sun had set and creatures of the darkness scowered over the world, plundering it of it's light. But sun rises didn't bother him as much today. He had found a way to return to his home. But currently he wasn't entirey sure he wanted to go back, or if he was wanted. But nevertheless, he would go. Even if it meant getting humiliated by your friends and the people that looked up to you. He just wanted to see how well Sora had faired after their last 'meet'.  
  
~Donna tokidatte (No matter what the time) Zutto futaride (We'll always be together) Donna tokidatte (No matter what the time) Soba ni irukara (Because you're by my side) Kimi to iu hikari ga watashi wo mitsukeru (The light known as "you" finds me) Mayonakani (In the middle of the night...)~  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Rukata: Uhhh, yeah the song foreshadows the next chappie. O_O I know this is short but I'm working on it. R_R 


	2. London Bridge is Falling Down

Rukata: KUSO KUSO KUSO! I HATE RETYPING STORIES~! This is the seventh time today. Damnit. Anyways here's the second chappie of Walking back into the Light. Please review!  
  
Disclaimer: I dun own anything 'cept my glass of milk, my computer, and my spiffy black muse mage hat.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
~Urusai (Enter) Toori ni haitte (A noisy street) Unmei no kamen wo tore (And put on the mask of destiny...)~  
  
Riku watched the docks with distaste. Lying under a bridge waiting for someone was a drag. Selphie, Tidus, and Wakka had already walked by. Why did Sora have to Sleep in so late!? He rolled over on his back, watching the rotten brown wood and the sunlight peeking through the holes. Someone should really fix that bridge. While he was lying on his back watching the sun blink down at him a familiar ringing laugh was drawn to his ears and he flipped over, gazing at the path towards the village. And who should come down the dirt path but, Sora.  
  
~Saki wo mitooshi suginante (Thinking too much about the future) Imi no nai koto ha yamete (Stopping things that have no meaning) Kyou ha hoshii mono tabeyouto (Today I'll eat delicious thing.) Mirai wo zutto sakidayo (The future is always before us) Bokunimo wakaranai (Even I don't know it)~  
  
His heart broke as he saw who was laughing and walking with him. Kairi. There was no way she wanted to talk to him, not after what he'd done. Riku sighed and looked up at the holely bridge again. He saw the two clomp over the bridge when the bridge broke and the red head fell through.  
  
"AHH!" Kairi screamed and landed with a thump into the ground. Sora looked down and asked. "You okay?" Worry was written all over his face. Kairi begun to gap... She saw Riku lying there with as much confusion as her.  
  
"R-riku!?" She looked at him with disbelief. He was just as stupidfied as she. Man why couldn't have Sora fell in. He just bobbed his head and shrugged. Sora glanced down at Riku as well.  
  
"RIKU!~" The youth yelled happily and jumped down the hole and had Riku in a tight embrace. He didn't expect THIS warm of a welcome.  
  
"Hey to you too Sora" Was his calm and cool reaction. He would have never let go if he returned the gesture so he didn't. Kairi smiled just as well and stood up and dusted off the sand attached to her skirt.  
  
"Riku! I'm glad you're back!" Riku nodded to her as Sora was still hugging him saying some incoherently. So he returned Sora's hug and held him close and sighed. He wished Kairi wasn't here. He'd tell Sora everything, how much he cared, everything. Kairi looked at the two and nodded inwardly, she'd just leave them alone. She knew what Sora wanted to tell him so she turned and waved.  
  
"I'll see you too later!" And before anyone could say a thing she had ran off down the shore. Riku shrugged as Sora looked at her back blankly.  
  
~Kansei sasenaide (It's not necessary to go right to the end,) Motto yokushite (Just keep going.) One scene zutsu totte (It's okay if the scenes) Ikeba iikara (Go one by one) Kimi to iu hikari ga watashi no scenario (The light known as "you") Utsushidasu ( Reflects my scenario.)  
  
"Riku! What brings you here!? I thought you were lost." Sora looked at him wholeheartedly. And Riku just motioned him to sit as he did the same as his words so Sora followed suit.  
  
"What's wrong?" Sora asked, fully of worry. Something was wrong with his silver haired friend and he wanted to know what.  
  
"Hmm? Oh nothing. I'm just happy to see you happy and well." Was his tranquil reply.  
  
"Well.... I have somethin' to, uh, tell you... " Sora was trying to come out with the right words. Was he going to tell him never to come? Not to enjoy it and be happy with the comfort of just being near his love? He prayed not.  
  
"Well? Spit it out." Riku wondered what Sora had to say.  
  
"Riku..." Sora drew out his name in a slurred tone, not knowing how his friend would react to him. Taking his chances the brunette crawled into Riku's lap and gently placed a kiss on the fair boy's lips.  
  
~Motto hanasouyo (Let's talk more,) Mokuzen no ashita no koto mo (And about tomorrow that's before your very eyes) Terebi keshite watashi no koto dake wo (Turn off the television,) Miteiteyo (And look only at me...)  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Rukata: O_O Well ya that's a cliffhanger for ya. R&R and maybe the next chappie will be here~! 


	3. A little bit after

Rukata: Fine. Oh and if you're wondering about my Cloud/Sora thing. I'M WORKING ON IT!   
  
Chibi Cloud: ...liar.  
  
Rukata: Shut up! ::mauls Cloud::   
  
Chibi Sephiroth: This goes to show... you do not enrage hyper, gift wrapping (It is near Christmas), blonde.  
  
Rukata: *ties chibi Cloud up* My dear, dear, silver haired friend. Do you have a Death Wish?  
  
Chibi Sephiroth: Let's just start............. yeah....  
  
Riku: Saaaaaaaaaaave meh! I'm so glad she's just borrowing us… x.X  
  
Japanese Translations: Koibito = Darling Seiya = Moon Sora = Sky (Just incase anyone wanted to know…..)  
*~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*  
  
Riku groaned as the light poured onto his face harshly slapping him awake. He heard a hollow knock on his door and somehow pulled his blinds all the way up and yawned, stretching his arms up towards the ceiling. He'd been up late pondering on what Sora was going to tell him at-... DAWN!? OH SHIT! Riku was wide awake and pulling open his dresser drawers sorting through his things to find his usual attire. Stepping into his shoes his pulled open the door from his room the same time a certain blonde opened the door. In the result of the upset Riku toppling over poor Tidus.  
  
"Arrghh! Move!" Riku pushed him away and Tidus was dumbstruck. That was soo unlike the Riku he knew. Normally Riku would just brush it away but instead he was all pissed off about it.  
  
"Who burnt your buns?" Tidus stood with his hand on his hip, pushing his weight to his right foot. After he got done here he had to stop at Sora's to fetch his butt. He'd never known Riku of sleeping in, Sora he could understand. Because the brown headed boy did it all the time. And he was always the one to go get that sleeping boy. Which was why Tidus enjoyed doing it; seeing Sora asleep was probably the best part of his day. Sora was an angel while he slept and Tidus almost everyday had the privilege of seeing it.  
  
"Damnit.." It wasn't any shock when Riku cursed aloud. The adults weren't too keen about him being around in the first place; hell if Sora wasn't so fond of Riku the silver haired boy wouldn't BE on this island anymore. Or among the living. He heard on numerous occasions of the things the people would do to Riku. Just because of what Kairi said compared to what Sora said. Sora claimed that in the end Riku wouldn't hurt anyone and should be aloud to stay. Kairi wasn't happy with it but she was confused in the first place and wanted him to be happy so she agreed and Riku got to stay.   
  
"I'm late you fool! Now move!" Tidus would have laughed out loud... if Riku wasn't so mad this morning.  
  
"Yeah we KNOW you're late now c'mon we gotta go to the 'club house'." Riku shook his head. This was taking up even more of his time. Sora, if Sora was that cruel, would have his head if he was so late. But Sora would just shrug and tell him what he wanted to say. Wait a minute.. club house?   
  
"Why?" Riku stopped his pissy attitude to turn around and look at Tidus square in the eye.  
  
"Becuzzzzzz.... There's a meetin' today ya twit!" Riku shrugged. Figures.  
  
"I'll be there later." and before his mother could stop him to know where he was going, (Because people liked to know what Riku was up to and where he was going) or shove a piece of toast down his mouth. Nor even for Tidus to respond his was out the door and running as fast as his legs could carry him to the moss rock.  
  
Tidus looked after him and blinked. Well since he'd gotten Riku up his was time to see Sora. Waving good-bye to Koibito, Riku's mom he walked down the creaking steps of the rotting porch and up the dirt road with few gray stones to Sora's home. This path led all the way down to the docks, came back up through the market and almost square to Sora's house. Tidus politely knocked on the front door. Hearing no answer he figured that Seiya, Sora's mom, was at the market and his dad somewhere fishing. Good. Tidus pushed past the thin wooden doors. Tidus knew the way to Sora's by heart. And also the way into the brunette's room. That's /almost/ shameful. Almost. Tidus sneaked up the steps. He knew the steps could creak pretty darn loud if one wasn't careful. That made the blonde stop and think about Kairi. He had two words to describe Kairi. Eviiiiiiiiiiil Bitch. (A/N...... I think she is an evil bitch. Sue me. I don't like Kairi. GO TIDUS! ^_^) Sure, she was pretty and kind and all. But she was pretty bad off that day a few weeks ago. It's like she was having a serious BAD case of mood swings. But then Tidus had indulged the fact that Kairi learned that Sora was.... that way. It's not nice to call people gay. He had reached the door to Sora's room now and his hand was crooning over the brass doorknob. The boy pushed open the door and almost melted. The sight before him was so... (A/N I see dead people! ^_~) beautiful.   
  
Sora was haphazardly lying in his mass of sheets. They floated all around Sora, masking his perfection with their thin cotton grasp. Oh this was something worth a million dollars. Tidus all but drooled at the sleeping boy. /damn Tidus pull yourself together/ Tidus grinned and pulled the leftover covers that were actual 'covering' Sora and pulled them into the floor. The brunette moaned in his sleep and curled into a tight knot of bones and flesh. Sora was pretty damn lean for his age and had nice abs. Tidus bet he knew more of Sora's weaknesses than anyone else on the island, including Riku. This made Tidus laugh; Riku could be a dumbass at some points. The blonde bended over Sora and waved a hand in front of the boy's nose.   
  
"Soraaaa, Get up!" mumbling Sora reluctantly sat up rubbing the sleeping sand from his hazy ocean blue eyes.  
  
"mmmhmmm Tidus??" Tidus grinned and poked him.  
  
"You sleep in late waaaay too much" Sora's eyes wandered to his alarm clock which didn't wake him up. The clock read 11:31 AM.   
  
"ACK! I'M LATE!" The Keyblade Master sprang forth knocking over Tidus in the process and strung on random clothes not even caring that Tidus was there practically covered in a pool of saliva. (A/N *bricked*) And finally Sora was outside pulling on his black, white and blue jacket.   
  
"Sorry Tidus, I'll be at the club house inna half an hour! I promise!" Tidus just stared as the boy raced out the door.  
  
"Damn. Should'va never woken him up. Wonder what he's in a rush to go do?" The boy flopped down onto Sora's bed inhaling the scent, of salt water and ….what was that other smell? Tidus leaned in closer to absorb the scent, what the hell was it!? His fingers ran over something very sharp, cutting the skin that ran over his bones.  
  
"What tha… a knife!" The simple blade was a kitchen knife as long as a pencil and it was stained with a red inky substance…  
  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Rukata: Cliff hanger! ANOTHER ONE! …And that ends chapter three.… err four? I can't remember.  
  
Chibi Sephiroth: Four.  
  
Chibi Cloud: ……..Three.  
  
Rukata: I believe Cloud.  
  
Chibi Sephiroth: You… you EVIL THING! ::breaks down and cries::  
  
Chibi Cloud: …….what the hell…..?  
  
Rukata: Uhh…. Review! ^_~  
  
Chibi Sephiroth: Waaaaiii! ::cries some more::  
  
Chibi Yuffie: Stuff it ya oversized cow!   
  
Rukata: LEAVE EVIL CREATURE!  
  
Chibi Yuffie: ALWAYS REVIEW! WE WANT YOUR FLAMES NOT YOUR COMPLIMENTS!  
  
Chibi Cloud: …… Can I kill her?  
  
Rukata: Be my guest.  
  
~~~*~~~Credits and Crap~~~*~~~  
  
Rukata: Also. I want to dedicate this fic to Katie, because she was so kind to AIM me and tell me what a great job I was doing! XD~ YAY! And the inspiration to write this fic comes from Hannah, my step-sister. I owe her one. No, this isn't the end of this fic, but the end is very near. I may complete this story yet! This'll be the first one I've ever completed! YAY! *dance* Anyone with more ideas for another story send 'em to me! Oh yeah and please you people that are stoo-pid (kidding!) enough to read this please review my 'Darker Pictures' story. I've just up-loaded the next chappie and it's got some nice Riku torture! :P And he deserves it! *bricked* owww. Sorry Riku fans! I lurve Riku it's just he needed a good beatin'  
  
Riku: What the hell?? Torture?? It's fecking heaven.  
  
Sephiroth: Shut up or we can't have any more special 'meetings'.  
  
Chibi Sephiroth: Dude… it's me.  
  
Rukata: anyways review and check out 'Darker Pictures' while you people are at it! I love you all! ^_~ 


End file.
